


猜心遊戲 番外(2)

by 0525_euphoria



Series: 猜心遊戲car [6]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0525_euphoria/pseuds/0525_euphoria
Summary: 紗攻黨讓我看到你們的雙手！！





	猜心遊戲 番外(2)

忙碌的日本行程開始了，九個女孩都用了十倍的精力去準備著表演，雖然真的很累，但是只要站在舞台上似乎就可以忘記一切的疲勞。幸虧每場公演的反響是好的，周邊也賣得相當不錯，孩子們也都心懷感恩著。隨著公演一場一場地消化著，很快地剩最後幾場就要結束了這次日本的巡演，接下來就是一段長時間的休假接著就要為在韓國的comeback而努力了。此刻，九位少女都在公司為她們準備的日本宿舍裡休息，有的開心地吃著拉麵、有的直接倒臥在沙發上，有的則安靜地處在彼此的二人世界裡…

周子瑜在一個棕色的桌前翻看著某一本書，手裡還拿著一支筆在那轉啊轉，仔細看的話，會發現她正在看的書是韓國學校的課本，忙碌的行程也不忘了學校的課業，這樣的舉止是應該讚賞的，怪就怪在，她的身上坐著一隻外型形似柴犬的人類—湊崎紗夏。

這不能怪湊崎紗夏，雖然她和周子瑜已經在一起了，但是幾乎沒有空閒的殺人行程還是削短了她們二人的相處時間，在一起前不是沒有想過，但是真正體驗過後卻又會感到惋惜、生氣、無力，凡是在有鏡頭下都要小心翼翼，唯一能靠緊彼此的時間只有在保母車上和宿舍裡了…種種的疲累加無力感讓她今天真的很想和她的小年下就這樣抱緊彼此然後躺在大床上睡去直到自然醒，但是她的小年下竟說她還要複習學校的課業，其實只要對方對她親親抱抱也好她就會安靜的退開，湊崎紗夏只是想要多一點時間跟她相處，於是她任性的鬧脾氣了，如果周子瑜沒有哄她她就要這樣鬧彆扭下去，無奈的小年下最後只好面對面的讓她坐在自己的身上，雙眼則專注的盯在書頁上。

知道她的戀人為什麼這個時間點還要學習的湊崎紗夏只是乖乖地坐在她的身上，頭則趴在她的肩上然後默默地滑起手機。這次的日本公演行程剛好中間卡到忙內們的期末考，光要練習編舞、彩排走位就已經沒多少時間可以翻書了，她上次在戀人的行程表上就有看到某一天先飛回韓國參加考試，考完後隨即就要飛回日本準備公演，如果不趁還能夠休息的時候複習哪裡還有時間?雖然此刻能貪戀著與她相處的時間，但也知道她的舉止實在是太任性了，最後深深地在戀人的脖頸吸一口氣湊崎紗夏即準備起身離開。

“嗯?怎麼了嗎?”

“這個姿勢不舒服嗎?”

見湊崎紗夏要走周子瑜停下觀看書本的視線看著她。

“歐逆不打擾妳了，要認真複習喔！該睡了我會來叫妳。”湊崎紗夏搖搖頭說道。

“再說，有我在妳還能專心嗎?”最後故意用誘惑的表情道。

見自家戀人馬上害羞得說不出話，湊崎紗夏笑笑得默默關上了門。

等待總是磨人的，湊崎紗夏硬是逼著自己看電視、滑手機、玩豆腐，時間還是只過了一個小時，受不了的她再次走向戀人所在的房間…

剛打開門就聽自家戀人道：”歐逆等我一下我再讀完一章就好。”

“可是人家想睡覺了~~”湊崎紗夏故意做著哭泣的臉。

“那還是歐逆妳先睡?”  
“不抱著妳我睡不著。”  
“就再一下…”

生氣的湊崎紗夏快步走上前，周子瑜見她作勢抽走桌上的書先她一步把書本拿起高高舉起。

“給我！”  
“不行。”  
“給我！！  
“不行。”

見湊崎紗夏準備要用手搶，周子瑜站起身利用身高的優勢把書本高舉過頭，氣得湊崎紗夏只能跳起來試著搶奪那本書，壞心的戀人也在她跳起來的時候又往上舉，讓她連書角都勾不到。快要炸毛的湊崎紗夏臨機一動，突然雙手環住周子瑜的後頸，用上目線對著她說道：”真的不給我嗎~”，接著在她的耳垂邊印上輕輕一吻，讓她瞬間停止了動作，退開後就見戀人通紅著整張臉認命般的放下高舉著的那隻手。達成目的的湊崎紗夏奪過那本書隨意的丟在桌上，接著拉著戀人的手走到床邊，使力一推將她推入床上，雙腿一跨再次坐在她的身上，懂事的小年下起身勾起她的下巴就是一吻，四片唇火熱地纏著彼此，彷彿已經很久沒有讓她們比這個更興奮的事了，一雙唇退開的話另一雙又會緊隨過來，如此反覆…

火熱的接吻還在繼續，還沒換上睡衣的周子瑜穿著一件純白的襯衫+牛仔長褲，姣好的身材盡數顯現，湊崎紗夏先是解開那條黑色的皮帶，接著緩緩撩起她扎進褲子裡的襯衣下擺，雙手開始伸進去撫摸她誘人的腹肌曲線，引得小年下舒服得輕呼一聲。等到她摸夠了才開始由下而上的解起她的上衣扣子，當最後一顆扣子解開時親吻也隨即停止，看到戀人身上穿的黑色內衣的湊崎紗夏不免覺得她的小忙內真的是長大了，當然也可認為是受到她的影響。此刻看著她，各種心緒湧上心頭，雖然戀人總是讚嘆著自己所擁有的好身材，但她根本無法理解自已才是應該要羨慕忌妒的那個，她的戀人，擁有著世界第三美的稱號及紀錄，小小年紀身高卻已經高過許多同齡人很多，擅長運動體力很好腹肌明顯，纖瘦的螞蟻腰讓人不禁懷疑到底這樣是怎麼裝得了內臟的?更不用說許多藝人和素人都連連讚嘆的美貌。縱使討厭別人看她的眼神，這樣的她，卻是屬於自己的。

將她的長褲也解開退去，也動手一一去除自己身上的衣物，兩人的身上就都剩下貼身內衣內褲了。

先帶著她的手解開自己的內衣再自己脫掉內褲，感覺到她著火的目光，但這次可不行，因為她是如此迫切的渴望她。

再次親吻戀人的雙唇，一手則向後解開她的內衣扣，接著開始沿著她的下巴向下親吻，脖頸、鎖骨、胸口上緣，與周子瑜喜歡吮吸不同湊崎紗夏喜歡啃咬，雖然不至於疼痛但每次啃咬還是會造成戀人不小的輕吟。將那件黑色內衣丟到床下，湊崎紗夏著迷地望著戀人挺俏的柔軟，雖然現在還不如自己的大但是未來的成長值得期待。此刻看著，頂端的兩點已經變硬、變挺，彷彿求著別人快去採摘一樣，而湊崎紗夏也照做了。

先是含住其中的一點，另一手則開始柔捏起另一邊的柔軟。周子瑜在情事上總是不習慣發出聲響，儘管她很享受被自己的戀人疼愛。湊崎紗夏磨人的啃咬結束後順著戀人的胸口往下，香唇徜徉在她完美的十一字腹肌裡，不得不說湊崎紗夏對這裡真的是愛不釋手，每當周子瑜用力的時候腹肌上繃緊的肌肉實在是太過性感，光是看著這個場景她就感覺下面有小河流過，令她不能自己。

終於，將戀人身上的最後一件衣物退去，久違的坦誠相見令小年下害羞得雙耳通紅，覺得現在的她非常可愛的湊崎紗夏輕啄了一下她的雙唇，接著緩緩分開戀人的雙腿。

透明液體已經將她的花谷處染濕了，那裡卻像高潔的蓮花一樣，高傲而不可攀，換一句話說，禁慾的如同周子瑜一樣。

可遠觀而不可褻玩嗎?我就要妳為我濕！

俯下身開始舔吻戀人的花谷，只聽她止不住地一聲輕哼，接著就是接連不斷的喘息聲。

湊崎紗夏溫柔地舔吻，感到戀人將雙手慢慢地覆上自己的頭頂，開始由上而下的輕柔撫摸，明明就是在下位者卻好似自己在服侍她一樣，湊崎紗夏在心裡恨難平卻乖乖地繼續著動作。

越來越多的液體自戀人的腿間流出，那甜美的果實也越見腫大甚至變硬，在感到戀人放開覆在自己頭頂的雙手改而抓緊床單後最後輕輕一咬，香甜的汁液全數被自己一飲而下。

周子瑜喘息過後只見戀人用右手無名指抹去滴到臉上的屬於自己的透明液體，接著對著無名指就是用力一吸…

受不住的周子瑜羞得閉上眼，真的是太情色了！然而還沒辦法從極度害羞中緩過來湊崎紗夏又快速俯下身吻住自己的唇，一根手指隨即進入體內。尚從前一次高潮中緩過來的周子瑜被刺激得驚呼一聲，雙手捏緊身下的床單好制止快要脫口而出的呻吟。

周子瑜喜歡索取湊崎紗夏的身體也喜歡她索取自己的，但是每個人對床事的表現方式都不同，湊崎紗夏覺得舒服就應該要叫出來，她則是喜歡將那些聲音化為喘息聲，殊不知就是這樣禁慾的樣子才會激起湊崎紗夏的慾火，周子瑜輕鎖眉頭湊崎紗夏都會覺得好性感，因為用力而繃緊的肌肉更讓湊崎紗夏為之瘋狂。

看著她在自己身下享受的樣子，湊崎紗夏也渴望她的觸碰。

“子瑜，要我…我們一起。”

說完抓著她緊抓床單的右手直接放入自己的體內，湊崎紗夏歡快地輕吟出聲，小年下也體貼地放著不動，等到她接收到她的信號，手指才開始緩慢抽送。

本來只能聽到抽送聲和細微喘息聲的床事頓時因湊崎紗夏的嬌吟而變得聲動起來，偏偏她又是女上位所以更容易進入得更深也更容易刺激到敏感點所在，被情慾染紅的雙眼還深深地看著自己，周子瑜只覺得下身有一股暖流快速流過腿間，還在動作的右手則開始變換著節奏，她想要聽到更多聲音、更多的來自湊崎紗夏甜美的嬌吟。

感到體內的手指開始變化著節奏的湊崎紗夏被刺激得無法繼續抽送尚在周子瑜體內的手指，瞬間變回那個總是被周子瑜壓的誘受，嘴裡頻頻說著”不行不行”。周子瑜這個大壞蛋！明明說好一起去的卻又這樣對她！

不甘心的她也再次動起手指，這次刻意在抽送的時候做著彎曲的動作，果然聽到她不受克制的”唔”了一聲，可是總是被壓的她在情事上哪是周子瑜的對手，另一波猛烈的攻擊馬上朝自己襲來，這次真的忍不住了湊崎紗夏的嬌吟開始帶上哭腔。

“子瑜…我快要…”  
“再忍一下…我也…”

到後面已經無法認真做著抽送的動作的湊崎紗夏整個身體的集中力都被帶往腿心之間，她其實已經去了好幾次，相信周子瑜也都知道，但是她還是想要寵著周子瑜，湊崎紗夏雖然喜歡她的全部，但是更喜歡深陷在情慾中的她，喜歡她目光著火的看著自己、喜歡她在自己身下享受的樣子、喜歡她因為自己的舉動而發亮的雙眸，她想要的話，湊崎紗夏都願意給。

在周子瑜又一次深猛的撞擊後湊崎紗夏如釋重負的呻吟出聲，身子不受控制地向上挺起，十秒後，周子瑜的身子也猛然收緊，這場意外的情事這才結束。

待周子瑜和湊崎紗夏雙雙洗完澡倒臥在床上時已近凌晨三點，本就疲憊不堪的兩人抱緊彼此閉上眼旋即進入了夢鄉。

剛紓解完對彼此的想念的的兩人似乎都不知道有七個人早早的就躺在床上，然而眼睛卻始終都無法閉上…

看來紗瑜兩人不僅明天要面對七人的責罵還要面對七雙帶憤怒的熊貓眼。

猜心遊戲 番外(2) end.


End file.
